


[Podfic] Tasteful

by HYPERFocused, in_the_bottle



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused, https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_bottle/pseuds/in_the_bottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney really didn't know what to say to that, and he probably looked more than a little flabbergasted. Or twitterpated. Some silly sounding word that meant he had absolutely no idea what to say next. Except, "Yes, John. To whatever it is you actually want."</p><p>That seemed to be the right answer, because John kissed him right in front of everyone, Jeannie hugged them both, and Kaleb high-fived him, before saying "We'll, um, leave you guys alone now. It looks like you have some talking to do." They edged out of the room, Madison moving a bit more slowly, her parting words "Are they going to make out now?"</p><p>"Madison!" Jeannie and Kaleb each took an arm and dragged her away. "We're going to the park for awhile."</p><p>"Have fun. I know we will," John assured them. Rodney just sank further into his chair and tried not to die of embarrassment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Tasteful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HYPERFocused](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tasteful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554887) by [HYPERFocused](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused). 



> Soundtrack: Made to Measure by The Hoosiers
> 
> It has been a while since I did a podfic, so apologies if things aren't really as smooth as it ought to be!

Podfic for Hyperfocused for her Christmas Wish List 2014 wish.

Download and unzip mp4 from [here](http://itb4.theoncomingstorm.org/miscpodfic/tasteful.zip). 

 

Happy holidays, dear! And I hope you like it!


End file.
